Wedding Vision
by juliette729
Summary: Alice gets a vision of Edward and Bella's wedding and then gets upset when she then sees them running off to Vegas.Eclipse missing moment.


All of this belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I'm just glad she lets us play in her world.

Alice's POV

**Wedding Vision**

As I rushed through the trees every now and then I would turn and look back, giggling as I did so. Jasper might have had longer legs, but I was smaller and faster. I'm not sure if he gave me the extra couple of seconds head start on purpose or if he was just so stunned I actually pulled from his embrace that it took him a moment to realize I was after a chase. Either way, I loved teasing Jasper.

I let the forest whip by. I was in no particular hurry at the moment. I knew that on our way home we would come into a pack of larger game animals and would have our fill, so I was content to half hunt and half play for now. I giggled once more as I dodged a grab from Jasper that I had seen coming. He playfully growled at me and I practically skipped ahead.

"Is she playing hard to get again, Jasper?" I heard Emmett guffaw through the woods at us.

"Nope, he's just not as fast as I…" but I was cut off before I could finish the sentence. Darn it! I had let Emmett distract me and had missed that second swipe.

"Gotcha ya!" Jasper had gotten me wrapped in both of his arms already had me thrown over his shoulder, one arm wrapped around my waist the other around my legs, trying to keep me from kicking so much.

I playfully took swipes at his back, alternating between giggling, telling him to let me go and placing tiny kisses along his neck and back. I was in the middle of one good swat at his back when I felt the familiar tug of a strong vision and felt myself go limp against Jasper's shoulder as the vision took me.

_It was Edward's bedroom, dimly lit with just the bedside lamp and he was speaking to Bella. _

"_Be nice. Remember you've already agreed to this."_

_Then I watched as he knelt down on one knee and asked her to marry him. _

_The vision changed into a glorious vision of the main floor of our house. White flowers, blossoms and gossamer was draped on practically anything that stood still, there were rows and rows of delicate white chairs that led up the altar filled with practically everyone in Forks. Angela's dad, Carlisle and Edward were standing at the front of the altar as I half skipped my way up the aisle. I turned and winked at the look Jasper was giving me. I had made him wait to see me in this dress just like I had made Edward wait to see Bella's. I looked up and Bella was descending the stairs with Charlie in the beautiful lace and satin creation I had stowed in the back of my closet since my first firm vision of Bella as a vampire after we had returned to Forks. I just couldn't have her married in just anything and a great work of art like this would take a few months and if I waited on Edward, well…._

_As Bella took her first steps down the aisle the vision abruptly changed. Edward and Bella were both in jeans. JEANS! And in a car, a convertible, Rosalie's M3 and they were driving up to a little white chapel in Vegas._

My vision ended there and I came back to reality cuddled in Jasper's arms against his strong chest. I blinked a few times and noticed him, Emmett and Carlisle staring down at me. I guessed Esme and Rosalie were a ways off still.

"VEGAS!" I shouted in indignation. There was no way I was letting my brother marry my soon to be sister in Vegas. How could HE! I jumped from Jasper's grasp and went up to the nearest tree and my tiny fist made a nice gash in the trunk.

"Vegas and jeans." I muttered once under my breath and started to pace the clearing. About the time my husband, brother and father exchanged looks Esme and Rosalie made it to the clearing.

"What is she pouting about?" Rosalie pointedly asked Jasper.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "No idea, but she keeps muttering Vegas and she's really, really mad."

"We get to take a trip to Vegas?" Emmet asked hopefully. He loved Vegas. Loved to gamble was more like it and there, it wasn't odd if we didn't sleep for days, no one did.

"No, we are not!" I snapped back. "How can he do this to me?" I turned and half whined and half screamed at my family. They all stared back blankly.

I sat down on the ground near despair and willed a different vision. But all I kept getting was different drive up chapels in Vegas. Ugh, polyester clad Elvis impersonators.

"Let's go home! I have a bone to pick with Edward." I spat as I finally stood up an hour or so later. The rest of our family had eventually dispersed, but Jasper had stayed with me as I sat and filtered through all the visions.

"Alice, what's going on? Why do you keep muttering something about Vegas? And your emotions are ranging from complete and utter happiness, to despair and rage."

"He proposed Jasper."

"Again?" he asked warily. We all knew Edward had proposed once to Bella and she had turned his offer down. Not because she didn't love him, but Bella had some strong opinions on weddings and anything that put her at the center of attention. She was just GOING to have to get over some of that!

"Yes!" I cheered up a bit. At least this did mean she had said yes this time! I could tell the first part of the vision had taken place last night. They still had on the same clothes that Edward had had on when he left the house and the ones I knew Bella to be wearing last night.

"And this time she said yes. I then saw the most beautiful wedding you've ever seen, or started to anyway. Even better than the best one I've put together for Rose. Please don't tell her that though. Anyway and then the vision abruptly changed and all I keep seeing now is them in Vegas in blue jeans at a drive up chapel! Of all things! How could they do this to me? How could he?"

"Calm down, maybe that's not their actual plans, maybe…" Jasper trailed off when I gave him my this is solid, I know it look. He just nodded and wrapped my hand in his much larger one.

"Come on then, if you have a dawn appointment with Edward. I don't want you to be late." Jasper just smirked down at me. He was feeling my frustrations and knew it was all aimed at Edward. He also knew when I was in this mood that I could be sneaky, conniving and even malicious (all in a good way of course) if I needed to in order to make sure I got what I wanted. I mean when was everyone going to learn, I already knew all the good outcomes, if they just let me plan things.

As I knew we would we ran into quiet a feast on the way home and even Jasper was satisfied for the time being. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then pulled my hand from his once again as I dared him to chase me home. We made it to the house with me giggling and securely held to Jasper's chest in his strong arms after catching me again. He leaned in and gave me a deep kiss as we ascended the stairs to the back porch. He never broke his kiss as he sat me back down on my feet and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his face down towards me.

I sighed as he finally pulled away and buried my head into his sweater and taking two full handfuls of the fabric at his sides. I drug in a deep breath of him. He had a dry summer smell with a hint of honeysuckles to him accented with the tinge of gunpowder. I didn't mind it, it made him seem stronger to me. I could feel him smile as he brushed the top of my head with a kiss.

"You're frustration is melting away." He teased. So that's the reason for that searing kiss all across the back porch! He was trying to distract me. I snapped my head up stared into his now bright golden eyes that surely mirrored my own. The skyline was starting to turn to purple from black behind him. Dawn was approaching.

"I'm still mad. And don't you take up for him either! None of this brotherly bonded crap."

I slightly pushed him away and stomped into the house.

"_Edward!"_ I mentally shouted up the stairs. I could tell from the sound of her heart beat Bella was still asleep. I didn't want to wake her yet. I had a feeling as mad as I was at Edward, this was probably partially Bella's fault too. I could have a talk with her later.

"No, you will not." Edward stated calmly as he descended the last few stairs.

"And why not?" I asked placing my hands on my hips and staring up at him. Jasper walked behind Edward and gave him a supportive pat on the shoulder before turning to ascend the stairs up to our room. I glared and he just shrugged and grinned at me.

"Because I will only do what makes her happy and having a big fancy ceremony is not what's going to make her happy."

"What about you Edward?" I asked. I knew he would actually for once in his long existence not mind the bells and whistles. He was probably wanting to shout it from the rooftops that Bella had said yes. But he would never do anything that he felt she was against, and shouting about their engagement would definitely be something she would be against.

"Exactly. On all accounts."

"Please Edward, please, pretty, pretty please………" I begged. He knew what I wanted. I wanted to plan this, to turn Bella in Edward's dream vision for the day. I had even retreated to taking his hand and pleadingly holding onto it as I begged.

"She already is and no, Alice."

"_Humph_" I stated mentally and crossed my arms across my chest.

Edward just grinned back down at me.

"So she actually said yes?" I asked again. I mean, I already knew, but I just wanted to hear the words from him. "Like yes, yes?"

"Well….."….he stopped to think for a moment. "We've come to a compromise. But yes, she has agreed to marry me."

"And you agreed to change her yourself?"

He just nodded.

"_So I'm going to have Bella as a real sister then?"_ I asked this last part in my head. It had been a long and arduous struggle to convince Edward that Bella and our relationship meant just as much to me as his and hers did. She was my sister, I had seen that from the first vision I ever had of her.

"Yes, Alice."

"Sooooooo, please why can't I do the wedding!" I whined.

"No, as soon as she wants to go to Vegas, well….I'll take her." He seemed a bit reluctant, hesitated for a moment before the last statement.

"You don't seem so sure?" I questioned.

Edward lowered his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. Oh no, he was upset with something.

"I am sure, I will marry Bella as long as she wants me to, however I ….hmmm, we've…..also come to some other compromises that well…..I hope that she at least gives me some time to work on before we go."

"You know, if you let me plan a wedding that will give you some time. I mean, it's not like I can't pull together an event at the last moment, but trust me, for this I'm going to need a little time."

Edward just shook his head again and I frowned up at him.

"Sorry little sis, but the answer is firmly no. Check your visions, nothing should have changed from the hour you spent in the woods earlier." He turned then and headed up the stairs back to Bella.

"We'll see." I stated as I stomped one foot and placed my hands back on my hips and scowled up the stairs at my brother's retreating figure.

"_Bella will be up soon, and she loves me too you know! She'll do it for me! Even if you won't!"_ I mentally shouted at his back. He just shook his head and disappeared around the corner.

_**Reviews are totally awesome!**__ And if I ever get my Eclipse book back, so I can double check some dialogue, I'll try to add another chapter to this where Alice actually confronts Bella. But for now, it's just this one chapter. _


End file.
